


It doesn't exist

by Julia_misko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Artistic License, Both is good, How I see it, I Ship It, Kinda, Multi, Prose Poem, but it does exist, some freestyle rambling, tagged for both slash and friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_misko/pseuds/Julia_misko
Summary: It's in the title. Not to gloat, but to vent,goes perfectly with my state of mind. Poems are not my kind of thing. But it just got me going. Misha's snaps had something to do with it,too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I mean it when I say it about poems. The good thing is I can always say it's my style and I wanted it to sound/look like this. You just don't understand the art.   
> I'm kidding, it's just I've been a little down lately and this just wrote itself in my head.   
> I get it, I can live with it not being real, but it just stung a little. I love everybody, absolutely no hate.  
> Thank you all for being here.

Silent prayer to stay safe.  
It doesn't exist.

Patiently waiting miles away in cold mist.  
It doesn't exist. 

Purging of monsters.  
It doesn't exist.

Banning the nightmares.  
It doesn't exist.

Healing the wounds with a gentle touch.  
It doesn't exist.

Reassuring grip on the shoulder.  
It doesn't exist.

The look, centuries long.  
It doesn't exist.

Sharing the same breath.   
It doesn't exist.

Mornings bathed in sunshine.  
It doesn't exist.

Pining in the night.  
It doesn't exist.

Warrior for the righteous man.  
It doesn't exist.

What it is.  
It doesn't exist.

What should never be.  
It doesn't exist.

Darkness.  
It doesn't exist.

**Author's Note:**

> Like me, please. ;)


End file.
